The Children of the Triforce
by Ravencroft1972
Summary: In the far future Triplets born to the Royal family and blessed by the Triforce face a destiny to find one another after a long separation and unite to protect Hyrule from dark spirit of he whom their famous ancestor's defeated long ago.


Author's Note: this story is set in the far future of Ocarina of Time Hyrule, all names from the games belong to there respective owners not to me and I will make no profit from this story, also be warned parts of this story may get quite dark in nature.

The Children of the Triforce:

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It has been more than 500 years since the hero Link and the Princess Zelda along with the sages defeated Gannondorf and sealed him with in the Sacred realm. Over the course of this time he aged and his body destroyed but his dark power remained looking for a way out and a person willing to share there body in exchange for great power. Since this time Hyrule has known a nearly unbroken peace save for the tragic events of what has become known as the Night of the Great Tragedy. That Night a sect of Gerudo thieves had in a reaction to an unusually high drop in the rate of births among the all female thieves, attacked Kakariko Village and kidnapped 10 female infants . One kidnapping was tragic in measure far beyond the rest, for when the Gerudo came for Dora the only child of Theos and Ninial .

As any parents would do they tried to protect there daughter who was barely a week old but, The leader of the sect of Gerudo, Verzella cruelly cut down Theos and wounded Ninial before fleeing with little Dora. When the surviving and wounded guard from Kakariko Village got word of what befell the newborns of the Village the King became enraged at all the Gerudo for atrocity and marshaled the royal guards and army and attacked the Gerudo fortress and they surrendered with out a struggle and explained to the King about the separate sect that had been banished upon the discovery of what they had done and helped them to corner them.

The in a supreme act of evil and cruelty Verzella ordered the infants to be killed and use the momentary shock of her foes at what was being done to escape with most of her followers. The remaining few were killed but not before 7 of 10 infants were killed including Dora. When Dora's remains were brought to Ninial, she wept uncontrollably as he would was as such that she would never be able to have a child again and she had prayed at the temple of time for the safe return of her daughter . Ninial continued to cry profusely all through her husband and daughter's funeral , The king out of respect to the families who had lost children ordered that those lost be lain in the royal tomb and in tribute to Ninial's immense loss he ordered her husband be laid to rest there as well and promised her when her time came she would placed with her husband and daughter .

Ninial cried for 2 years straight as her sorrow as was great and through out Hyrule she became know as the Woman of the countless tears. She only stopped when on the 2nd anniversary of the funeral of her loved ones she had gone to the cemetery to lay flowers before the royal tomb marker to honor her slain husband and daughter . It was then she heard a voice that told her in time she would be given an important prophecy and her time of tears were ended and that she should give her love to the children of the Kakariko Orphanage. She did just that and began doing all she could to make their lives better , she was offered a chance to adopt one as her own child but she preferred to think of all of the orphans as her children.

Thus she lived for 80 years until the day her 100th birthday approached and the wheels of fate began to turn and she would be called upon to deliver the Prophecy she was promised . It was at Hyrule Castle that events would occur that would bring the prophecy to life and they would have a profound effect on the Royal family . Queen Hellene tried for years to have a child with out success and was despairing ever having a child. It was then the King's young brother Lord Harklin , who was a studious man who had no desire to be King, found a prophecy made some years before when the Temples became changed and the Triforce split between them. He went to the throne room and up to his Brother and sister in law and said " Hellene, my dear Sister in law and Queen , I think I may have found a slight hope of improving your chances of having the child you desire!" " what is it Harklin? Please tell us?" Said the Queen.

"Yes my brother tell us what you have discovered for I long for a child as much as Hellene does!" said King Rolland . " This book is a journal of the court seer to King Tellar, our great, great, great grandfather , and the seer wrote a prophecy and this is what it says , if ever the Queen of Hyrule doth not conceive a child with in 5 years of the beginning of her marriage, she should go to the temple in which the Triforces are located and place her hands upon them, then upon her return to the Castle she should lie with her Husband and king and her wish shall be granted." said Harklin "It has been 5 years yesterday since we were wed my Husband and king, and as i must go to the temples tomorrow in my role as High Priestess , I think I shall try it, it at worst will do no harm" Said the Queen feeling hopeful.

The King simply nodded knowing that when the Queen's mind was made up there was no changing it. The next day the Queen set out on her duties to the 3 temples starting first with the Temple of the Triforce of Power located in what was the temple of fire with in Death mountain and after completing the proper Rites she touched the emblem of the Triforce then proceeded to the Zora's Town and wearing the special garb for rites she swam though the special passage to Lake Hylia then to the Temple of the Triforce of Wisdom, in what was the Temple of Water for water carries the wisdom of the world . Once there she preformed the rites and touch the emblem of the Triforce of Wisdom. The she returned to the Zora's town and after changing she and her guards proceeded to the Kokiri forest and was taken to the temple of Courage and she did perform the rites there and touched the final emblem of the Triforce and unseen by her or anyone else a 3 colored swirl of light entered her body .

That night she spent a passionate night with her Husband and in a few weeks learned she was with child and in due course the Royal midwife said she was going to have twins. The Queen was overjoyed at the news as was the King, as was Lord Harklin for his brother would have an heir and he would need not worry about becoming King as he had often said he would sooner be a librarian then king as a Librarian has easier access to books . The Joy increased as it was determined the queen was likely carrying Triplets. This was proved to be true when on Midsummer's eve she gave birth to 2 daughters and a son , the eldest a girl with golden hair was named Zenda for the King's mother who was in turn named for the first born daughter of the hero Link and Queen Zelda, the second was also a girl who was named Zelda for her famous ancestor , she had dusty blonde hair and the youngest and only boy was named Link for the great hero he was descended from and he had light brown hair.

Word was sent out to all corners of the kingdom and when Ninial heard of the triple blessing placed upon the queen she smiled for she knew the joy of becoming a mother and prayed the queen would never have to taste the sorrow of losing a child. That night Ninial had a dream and with in it she saw the promised prophecy and in the morning she dressed quickly as she was able to at her advanced age and set out for the castle hoping to avert what she saw coming to pass unaware far away in the wastes of the Gerudo desert a sinister plot was forming.


End file.
